Return Of The Lost Soul
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Who's Athena Buchanan? And why does Selene look like her? Why is the Buchanan bloodline bound to the Petrova? Another doppelganger? Or is Athena and Selene soul intertwined. Does each Salvatore brother have their own doppelganger? But what is Katherine involvement?


_**I don't own Vampire Diaries only Selene**_

* * *

{*} **Selene**

 _"Athena!" The woman turned and smiled at her brunette friend._

 _"Tatiana!" The smile that was once on the beautiful woman face vanished when she saw how panick her friend was. "What's wrong?" The girl in front of her kept sobbing. "Tati, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."_

 _"They're going to kill me." Athena basket that she was holding dropped._

 _"What?"_

 _"I heard Mikeal tell his wife that they're going to use my blood to make their children immortal." Athena shook her head._

 _"Immortal?" Tatiana took a breath before._

 _"Vampires."_

* * *

{*}

Waking up by the sound of my alarm beeping excessively in my ear. I lay there and go over my dream. It's always the same, Athena would be picking her crops. her friend would show up and as soon as vampire leaves the brunette mouth I wake up. There also would be times where I space out, but it's only when I'm sketching and draw random things that mean nothing to me. Sketching, is what I use as my type of diary. Elena writes I draw. My parents died last year, went over the Wickery Bridge. The only survivor was my sister Elena. I believe till this day she blames herself. That night was suppose to be family night. But Elena and I being teenager that we're argued with our parents about the back-to-school bonfire that seniors were hosting. Everyone was invited, Elena and I were going to be sophomores. Our Aunt Jenna was in Mystic Falls visiting, and told our parents to let us go, yolo and shit. Hearing those words coming out of her mouth had me and Elena laughing tears. Even though our parents weren't happy about it they did let us go. The party was great till I saw Elena and Matt arguing. So as I was making my way over Elena was making her way towards me. Pulling me away she told me about the conversation her and Bonnie had about her leading Matt on. I agreed. I seen the change in Elena, did she love Matt, yes. But did she want to be with him, no. Elena was only sixteen and Matt already had their whole life planned out. But what Matt didn't know was Elena wasn't in it.

She told me she's going to do the right thing and break up with him. But that's where things got weird. I don't remember anything after, but Elena swears there was a man and he called me Emma and my sister Katherine. She explained he looked at me in love and awe, but wanted to rip my sisters throat out. Then she couldn't remember anything after that, weird, but she got a ride home from mom and dad, and surprisingly I was in my bed asleep.

The knock on my door startled me. Opening showed my big sister Elena who rolled her eyes at me.

"Really Selene come on." Elena eyes roamed up and down my body. "New day, new school year and your not even dressed." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Calm down Elena." I got out of bed and moved to get ready. Elena left and I heard her move downstairs.

When my parents died they left their three kids. Elena, me and Jeremey. We had no place to go we had little family to start with. Our uncle John was never in our lives, hell he didn't even come to his own brothers funeral. Then there was my grandparents who was ready to be put into a home anyway. Then there was our aunt Jenna. Who I hoped to god would take us in. One i did not want to be in a foster home, chances are they would separate us all, two there's no way in hell I'm living with uncle John.

And thank the lord aunt Jenna took us in. She dropped everything back Georgia to come back to Virginia. And we been living with her for a year now. We all coped in our own way. Jeremey turned to drugs, sex, and alcohol. Elena broods and writes in her diary, sitting at our parents grave in the graveyard. And I draw, paint my feelings. It helps me and I know our parents would be disappointed if we didn't move on.

Walking down the stairs into the kitchen I see aunt Jenna with her head in the fridge. Hearing my footsteps she straighten up and smiled at me. Before telling both Elena who was getting us coffee and I moving to stand next to her.

"Ok, toast?" She glanced between us. "I can make toast?" I scoffed causing Elena to smile. I walked to the cupboards and took out poptarts waving them at Elena. She gave a nod.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena told her. Jenna then moved to her purse that was resting on top of the table.

"There's coffee?" I hear my little brother say. He walked and took Elena cup causing her to glare. And before she can take the cup she made me I snatch it up making her groan in annoyance. But instead of scolding me she just turned and made another cup.

My attention then was drawn to the tv. The Mystic News was on showing a report about a couple being attacked last night by an animal. My version then turned greene, confusing me. Crossing my eyes I see aunt Jenna holding money out to me.

"Lunch money?" She ask the room. Elena and I both nod our head no while Jeremey took it. Jenna nodded before walking back to her purse. "Ok uh number two pencil?" I laughed seeing her holding three in her hand waving them. "Now what the hell am I forgetting?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked her well more like reminding. Her eyes widen and she quickly took out her hair before giving us each a kiss and leaving.

I turned my attention back to the tv. Grabbing the remote I raised the volume. They were both in their early twenties. While I was watching I heard 'vampire' being whispered in my head. I was brought out of it when I heard Elena voice.

"Are you ok?" I heard her ask Jeremey.

"Don't start." He growled leaving the room then out the door. The beep of a horn distracted both Elena and I. Her from her worry about Jeremey and I watching the news.

* * *

{*}

Getting into Bonnie car I vaguely heard her and Elena conversation about her Grams and how her ancestors including Bonnie was a witch. My focus was outside watching people walking down sidewalks, crossing streets, and entering stores. But when Bonnie turned the corner I see a man standing there watching me. My head started to ache and I saw what Elena was talking about the man. I see him walking towards us his mouth moving but no words coming out. I was brought out of my weird vision when a crow hit the windshield making the car swerve. The three of us was screaming as Bonnie tried to get control o the car. When it settled I quickly turned around to look for the guy but saw nothing. I felt my arm being tugged.

"Selene!?" I turned to the voice and it was Elena who looked pale and shaking. "You ok?"

"Yea what about you?" She sat back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm ok." Bonnie gave her a look.

"No, I am I can't be scared of cars forever guys." Bonnie then smiled.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass and all the doom and gloom will be gone and you two will be happy." We smiled at Bonnie taking each of her hand. But her head quickly turned causing both me and Elena to jump back. Trying to remove my hand from hers and I couldn't. "It was lost but now he found it." Her eyes was glazed over. Then like nothing had happened she shook her head and continued getting us to school. Elena and I exchanged a 'what the hell' look.


End file.
